You reap what you sow
by Nalondria or Johnquelle
Summary: This is a story about Alucard from hellsing and an OC It's. Abanoned once she was made she returns for vengance and blood but what she didn't expect to find was more than a need to be with her master and a rivalry between her and his newest fledgling.
1. Silver haired past

_**Okay this is a story about Alucard like my first story I'm just winging it. Reviews and encouragement along with feedback would be nice. Let's see now your name is semaj (Pronounced **__sim-yay__**)you were born in the 18**__**th**__** century of Greece and worked as a maid, was turned as you were cleaning the basement of the manor where you saw a coffin………**_

_It was intriguing as you looked at it running your fingers along the edges. You remembered being forced from your homeland in Greece and made to work for the higher ups. You had to finish cleaning so you tried pulling the coffin from the corner it fell and you jumped back gasping as the coffin fell open. It was a body a man in it sleeping? His eyes were closed and he looked like he was drained of all his liquids like an unwrapped mummy now that you think about it. But what caught you the most was his white teeth only two stuck from his mouth and as you leaned over the body to try and close the heavy lid its eyes popped open and you were pulled into the coffin as the lid closed muffling your screams._

You jumped awake your sniper rifle lying by your side. The dream haunted you even till now. There was only one thought on your mind and that was to kill and kill with a vengeance. Integra was just leaving her manor and headed to her black car driven by her butler. You were assigned to kill her ….well you were assigned to kill the person she was meeting but you put her on the list because you wanted to get back at that bastard who turned you then abandoned you to the harsh realities of the immortal world.

You watched as they waited for the car to heat up. It was pretty cold and the snow wasn't helping it. You took aim at the back of her head holding your breath. You shot the gun and the bullet came out silently to normal ears but you could hear it. You waited for the silhouette in the back of the car to fall dead but nothing happened you looked and felt something cold and hard against the back of your head you turned to see a blonde short haired girl holding what looked like a cannon in her hands standing over you. Instincts kicking in you kicked her in the back of her leg and by the way she fell you could tell she was a newborn and took advantage making sure to get one in the face.

You were able to wrestle her gun from her hand and had her on the ground beating her into a pulp and pulling out your silver dagger to try and stab her but felt yourself being pulled violently away. You looked up after flying a few meters and looked at the car. Integra was gone. You snarled pissed before turning to find that brat who got in the way.

"Is that really a way to treat your master child?" a dark voice came behind you. You turned swing your arm back to try and hit whatever was but it vanished. You saw the girl gain standing in front of you eyes red and you kicked at her again feeling arms pulling you back. You looked to behind to see bright yellow glasses before going out "Bitch pulled a cheap one." You mumbled out cold.

*Time Skip*

You awoke to the sound of dripping water. You sat up and felt your arms were bound and so were your legs. You wriggled and struggled and felt something in your head. "Now now my wild rambunctious child why don't you sit still while the adults take care of everything." It was mocking and annoying. You struggled even more and felt the silver of the rope bite into your wrists. You sighed sitting back against the wall and heard voices. Closing your eyes you tried to use your ability to see things far away and look into the next room but it was blocked instead all you saw was a big black dog with many eyes laughing at you. You hated being laughed at and if you weren't tied up you would have poked the deformed mutt in its many eyes with a straw.

**Alucard's Pov**

You felt a strong presence it was familiar but you couldn't place it. You told Police girl to keep watch and check the roof of the manor for that was where the presence was coming from. A few minutes later you tried contacting police girl but she wouldn't reply. Going to see the problem it was there the familiar wave of Silver hair caught your attention. Knowing her from many years ago made you wonder how she'd survived. You watched seeing as your newest fledging was having trouble with her and decided to step in when you saw the silver dagger appear above police girl's head.

Pulling the silver haired past from police girl you tossed her making sure your newest student was okay. She was fine being that she healed from the wounds inflicted. Next was restraining your old pet. As you tied her up and placed her in one of the holding cells you ran your fingers slowly through her hair its silver color was unnatural and intriguing as always.

Integra came storming into the cellar commanding you to her office. As you stepped in you smiled wickedly "Tense master?" you asked mockingly. And she glared at you. "Who is she?" she asked accusingly "Who is who?" You asked. She threw a book at me that you easily dodged.

"The girl, talks now Alucard." She commanded.

I smiled "she's one of my fledglings." The police girl paled a little if that was possible and Integra took a long drag out of her cigar."You're fledging?" you nodded "how is it that I do not know about her and why did she try to kill me?" She asked taking her proper seat behind her desk. I shifted uneasily but "She is a fledging from long ago that I abandoned and to why she tried to kill you was to get back at me." Integra nodded slowly.

"If she decides to join us then that's a benefit but if not then she should be killed." You nodded and bowed before vanishing and appearing in front of the struggling girl. "Really Semaj?" You released her bonding but kept a firm mind grip on her body so she couldn't move.

"How did you survive this long without any help or guidance?" You asked clearly curious. She spat at the ground below you it seemed you didn't have that much of a grip on her. "Bastard as if I'd tell you." She said her heavily accented Greek/French filling most of her words as she stared at you with much hate. You laughed "I could care less wench but if you want to live I'd suggest you cooperate with me or else." She glared at you "I'm already dead jackass." You smiled she did have a point. "Besides I'm not afraid of some Turkish's cheap and easy fuck and lap dog who-"She didn't have time to finish as you made sure your gun made a firm slap against her jaw hearing the cracking of bones and tearing of tissue as she flew across the room. You snarled at her holding her by the throat against the wall "I'll kill you right now you worthless-"a knock came from the door and you saw Seras the police girl enter.

"Umm Master Sir Integra wishes to speak to the fledgling." She stated and you chuckled as you heard the hate and distain in her voice. You nodded and Sir Integra walked in. "I was just having fun with my old student." You smiled as you shook Semaj around like a broken rag doll. When she finally came to she was tied up securely.

You smiled as you saw her struggling again but held her firmly in place as Sir Integra spoke explaining to her about the Hellsing organization and how she wanted Semaj to join her. Semaj stared up at Sir Integra then looked at me. "You want me to join you?" She asked as Sir Integra and you both nodded. "Seeing as Alucard is your maker and you are still his fledgling not yet free from his bonds. I presume you would want to be closer to your master." She stated and Semaj just laughed.

"Closer to him I'd rather die a thousand deaths than to be any closer to this monster only if I am given the chance of killing him with my own two hands." Sir Integra looked shocked at this outburst being that fledglings were usually loyal to their makers. She nodded before turning to leave "I'll let you think this over you must be tired." She looked to you "and Alucard keep a close eye on her." She stated before leaving.

You sighed as you dragged the girl to your room and tossed her in one of the coffins still tied up she swore like sailor. You sat in a chair pouring yourself a glass of blood laced with wine and offered her one but she only spit it in it. Denying her hunger due to her stubborn pride.

**Semaj Pov**

You stared pissed at the side of the coffin as you were still bound and this prick just sat there drinking to his heart's content. You could smell the blood and did everything not to beg and whimper for some for it was a while since you had a decent meal.

Thinking you thought about everything that you went through to get this far.

_After the burning and killing of everyone in the manor you hid under a broken wall until the sun had set. Scared and alone you wandered through the night feeling the hunger and desire for blood in which you easily gave into. It was then that you realized you were a vampire and decided to steal into the library with your new found abilities and read about your so called 'kind' It was there you slept and ate and stayed until you could actually move to a safer location. Deciding to stick with the myth of everything you found a coven of rouge vampires in which you tried to join but was less than welcome. France no longer being a safe place to you boarded the first ship to America and slept inside of an old cemetery for years until you were awoken by a curious boy digging holes in the ground trying to find a suitable burial spot for his murdered parents. It was then you became a trained paid assassin for the phantomhive family. And for the centuries past you served protected and killed for the phantomhives. _

Your mind buzzed and rang until you realized your thoughts were pouring out of your head and Alucard was reading you mind. You fidgeted a little under his watchful gaze before he laughed "so my little lion cub has grown into a lioness with a vengeance for being left in the wild to fend for herself?" he asked mockingly. You stared at him. "No your little lion cub has come to ask you on how it felt to be someone's cheap child whore for royals." You laughed as he snarled at you "I'm not scared of you" you said snarling back as his face was inches from yours.

"Girl you have no idea what you are getting yourself into watch the way your tongue wags at me or I might just cut it off." He threatened. "You smiled "Untie me and I'd like to see you try."

He sat back looking at you through his glasses before taking them off. You watched him with a careful gaze before he spoke "Morning is coming you should get some sleep." He said staring at you intently you growled at him and he only smiled. "What can't sleep with a stranger?" He asked before adding "had no problem when I turned you if I recall you slept like a baby." You snarled at him snapping at his face which he moved to keep from having his nose bitten.

"First you abandon me then expect me to listen to you I'm no one's puppet or slave and certainly not yours." You spat venom trickling from every word. His mouth was close to your ear making your neck feel warm from his breath "So are you saying you want me to free you?" he asked holding his wrist close to your mouth "All you have to do is bite and it will be." You stared at him then at his wrist _Is this a trick?_ He chucked "I assure you it's not." He said pressing his wrist against your mouth.

You turned your head and he laughed "even after all of these years you still want to have a connection to me." He stated. "Say master." He commanded you tried not to but felt your tongue swell and burn from not doing it "Master" you croaked out. And Alucard smiled looking at you like he was a wild wolf starring at a doe eyed deer. "I hate you" You added and he smiled. "Sleep" He commanded and you were sleeping in an instant.

*Time Skip*

You awoke and saw a red eyed blonde in your face you two glared at each other. "What the hell is it girl?" You asked as she stared at you. Alucard was in the back chuckling and smiling. "Victoria leave for the time being I will be there shortly with 'her' so she can tell Integra what she wishes for." The blonde who you learned was Victoria left "Yes master." She said. You glared at her and the way Alucard spoke about you as if you were a burden made you want to kill his new little fledgling even more.

"Territorial are we?" he asked untying you. He left the room and you walked closely behind him through winding hallways and stair cases "A little close aren't we." You frowned at him making space between the two of you "It's your fault." You mumbled as you two stopped in front of the doors and watched as Alucard opened them letting you enter before closing the door behind him.

He walked over towards Victoria and you felt you vulnerable and Unprotected (although you'd never admit it) vanish and reappear next to the blonde who took the cheap shot. Integra cleared her throat "Well Ms.….we don't' have a last name for you." She said."I don't know my last name I was taken from my home land and forced somewhere else." Integra looked at you "well who did you work for." You were about to speak when Alucard spoke up "Phantomhive she worked and works still for the phantomhives as an assassin." Integra looked at you and nodded. "Well Ms. Phantomhive will you join Hellsing?" She asked.

You stared at her slowly opening your mouth and glanced over to Alucard and saw the blonde bitch shift so she was in your view protectively in front of him. "I…..I want to……"

_**Yay cliffy I don't know it was as I was deciding how this thing would work I used ceils last name from Black Butler although there will be none of them in here maybe mentioning of them or references to how in humane Sebastian was but that's it maybe later I'll add them. So tell me what you think so far.**_


	2. One hell of a butler

_Sorry it took so long I knew what I wanted to do it's just I didn't know how to do it. Well anyway on with chapter two._

**Semaj Pov**

"I want to... I will not join the Hellsing Corporation." You stated boldly and with much defiance. You turned and Glared at Alucard "and there is nothing you can do to make me join you." You stated.

Integra nodded and you could see a vain sticking from her forehead. "Well if you insist and wish to be a nuisance I'm afraid we will have to be rid you." She stated calmly.

You tensed at what she said and felt Alucard behind you with his gun to the back of your head "To bad it would have been fun to have you around he said."

You smiled "yes it would have but..." You quickly turned out from underneath the barrel of the gun and before anyone had any reacting time you had Integra by the throat a switch blade pressed firmly up against her jaw line.

"You'll let me go." you commanded in a death tone.

Alucard only smiled "you wouldn't dare." You pressed the blade harder and could hear the blade slowly tear into the flesh as blood began to trickle down. Alucard frowned and you smiled. Integra was calm during all of this which unnerved you a little. She reached for a cigar and lit it smoking it slowly as the blade was still in place _is she crazy?_ You wondered. Integra spoke

"Alucard you will do nothing." she stated you looked confused before she spoke again

"Ms. Phantomhive you may leave if you wish." you dropped the blade and as Alucard raised his gun to shoot you were gone heading back to your 'home' located in the basement of the Phantomhive manor.

**Alucard's Pov**

You were pissed beyond pissed wanting your fury to be assuaged by what your master had in mind you looked at her until she informed you. You smiled and wanted to double over laughing as Victoria protested wanting to just kill her and be gone of your 'old nuisance.' You nodded this would be fun.

*time skip*

It was a few weeks since the incident with semaj and you still were tense you hadn't fed lately and didn't know why. You were hungry but didn't want to eat and so you felt the consequences. It was tonight that Integra Victoria Walter and you would all be visiting the Phantomhive manor. It seems that the Hellsing incorporations had some century old business acquaintances with the phantomhives in keeping the queen safe and getting rid of her problems. While Hellsing was the supernatural half the Phantomhives were the underdogs and street cleaners but they sometimes crossed paths when humans wanted to deal with the supernatural.

"Alucard behave yourself' She commanded and you nodded "I won't kill anyone that isn't already dead." you stated a smile plastered on your face while Victoria wasn't liking this at all. She was being very open about her opinion."Master I don't see why we have to have her work with us she is nothing but trouble so why don't we just kill her. You chuckled Victoria was becoming more like a vampire every night.

As you all stopped in front of the giant gate and waited as servants rushed out to open them you talked to Victoria even more. "Now that's not how you should feel about your big sister is it?" You asked in a mocking tone. And your smile widened as you saw Victoria frown. "She's not my sister" was all she said before you all were at the main door of the manor.

The two large double doors opened to reveal a tall young man most likely the butler you smiled noticing his scent and the wave of energy radiating from him but couldn't point out exactly where you had encountered it before. Integra being as polite as she could get (if you called it polite at all) stormed in behind the man walking quickly yet she was somewhat softer in her footsteps than normal. She gave you a look and you nodded feeling your body turning into a foggy black haze slowly becoming light headed until you felt yourself as nothing but black smoke.

You followed Integra and Victoria until they were led into a small room with a fireplace and many books. The master's study as Walter waited outside of the room. He saw your semi-shadowy figure and smiled you knew it was time for you to leave for your master and fledgling would be okay. This manor was huge but you were fast thinking of all the places a vampire would sleep. _Nowhere near a window nor sunlight. _You thought sinking lower and lower through the wooden floorboards until you reached the sublevel it was dark and damp small puddles of water could be seen here and there only the dead and dammed would live here. You smiled. Returning to a solid form once again you walked slowly through the dungeon like basement or basement like dungeon it was hard to tell.

Stopping you saw it. It was a silver coffin the same color as her hair and it was lined with dragons painted in black. It was nothing like yours for it was a newer version with two openings instead of just one solid lid. You reached your hand out to it running your fingers along the designs. "My. My we sleep in late don't we?" you asked to no one unparticular.

"Yes, when she works so hard it's nice to let her sleep in for a little while." You turned to the male voice and saw the butler standing there his smile was serene and it almost sickened you that it could match your psychotic smile.

He swept a clean bow "cute." You mumbled as he stood once again to look you in the face. "I must ask that you follow me." He turned to leave but stopped when you didn't follow. Turning to you slowly "Is there a problem?" he asked smiling showing your shark like teeth "What are you." The butler smiled "I'm just one hell of a butler." In an instant he was close to you a small silver blade in his gloved hand. "Hostile are we?" you asked easily dodging the blade. The crazed butler only smiled "Touch her and you die." You laughed smiling it's been a long time since you heard that statement.

The butler frowned coming at you again making quick sweeps for your neck then taking a few steps back after a while you were able to figure out his movement being they were familiar "I have battled with you before but I can't seem to remember from when?" You stated The butler stayed on you this time attacking from what seemed like all sides at once "Oh yes the Turkish human who was demented enough to become one like us you are very well known in the depths of hell." You smiled remembering the many faces and battles that seemed almost endless but in reality it was only a few seconds it was then that you were able to escape what would have been your timely death. "Oh now I remember you're that one demon I saw shaped like a crow." The butler nodded "I am glad that you can remember me so well." You adjust your eyes to the fast moving butler. You caught sight of him easily but it was hard to keep track pulling out Jackal you fired several rounds into the quick shadow smiling as the shadow stopped to show the young man with three bullets in his forehead. He swayed and staggered but ultimately slumped over and to the ground.

"Butler my ass." You mumbled turning to head back to the coffin. Running your fingers across the lid you opened it with ease. "You could be easily killed by humans if they so wished it." You stated nearly dodging a fist aimed straight at you. You laughed as Semaj sat up still not paying attention to her surroundings and what was going on _that was how I was able to abandon you so easily. _When she finally turned to you her eyes narrowed and before she had time to react you shot her in the leg. An ear piercing scream escaped her lips as the bullet dissolved leaking the silver into her leg she wouldn't be able to move let alone attack and her screams where proof of that. "That was for trying to threaten my credibility as a body guard." You stated laughing maniacally but it stopped as you heard bullet hitting the floor. "Well that was interesting." The butler was holding your bullets in his hand smiling at you. "I am sure you are going to want these back." He stated tossing them to you. You threw them onto the ground. Turning to face the man fully to be rid yourself of this unwanted nuisance. Suddenly the butler bowed once again his clothes that were once out of place and disheveled were now clean and crisp "The master is calling for me I shall be back to play with you again young prince." He laughed as his figure disappeared leaving you with a sobbing vampire

You sighed her screaming and ranting was becoming bothersome "Shut up you are becoming annoying child." She only seemed to get louder before she was able to retort "Bastard why don't you go ahead and shoot yourself with one of those bullets then you'll see how it feels." You smiled bending down to her eye level where she cradled her leg placing a gloved finger on her chin you examined her like she was some sort of specimen "Yep you are going to die." If her heart could skip a beat then it would be now that you would have heard it. She looked at your eyes lost and somewhat dazed the silver must already be getting to her. "What?" She asked finally gaining composure of herself. You stood turning to leave the room 'No use in trying to recruit you for you are good as dead …again." You laughed as you vanished into thin air returning to Integra's side. Walter looked around then at you as if silently asking where your target was. You only shrugged to him and chuckled as you saw the smile spread across Victoria's face.

**Semaj Pov**

After he left you sat sobbing silently as you cradled your leg. The pain had already started to numb and it was hard to move and think straight. You glared at the same spot where Alucard vanished contemplating your next move. You tried standing but felt a burning pain shoot through your whole body. _You are going to die _Those words kept shooting through your head and there was nothing neither you nor your master could do about your second death _or maybe nothing he didn't want to do._ You pouted and reached for the nearest thing to throw. Nothing was close by and your coffin which was usually so light seemed heavy now that you tried to move it so you could toss it to nothing unparticular. You sat back leaning on the bed which you were rudely awaken from not so long ago. You let your eyesight wander and gave up thinking on how to get out of this situation. You smiled thinking how back to your past when you felt the burning in your body increase. You gave up and wanted to die. Letting your eyes roll into the back of your head covered by your silver bangs until you felt nothing.

Do not worry there will be a chapter three sorry to those who waited so long for this I will try to get the next chapter out much earlier.


End file.
